


Drinks and Stories

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amile takes Tari out drinking and tells her stories.</p><p>This fic takes place in Tari's Dragon Age AU, where she is a Dalish elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Stories

After a while, it was not strange at all to the people of Skyhold to see a small elf following the Qunari Inquisitor. 

She tended to be slightly wary of most of the people she met, but was curious enough to leave Amile’s shadow and explore on her own.

Right now, however, they were both at Herald’s Rest. Tari herself didn’t drink much alcohol–at least not usually–but she had agreed to go with Amile. 

At the moment, Amile was telling Tari about an adventure she’d had and as the Dalish elf sipped at her ale, Tari realized that she didn’t mind drinking with Inquisitor. 

The alcohol did very little to suppress her natural worry over her friend’s welfare and the expression on her face was one of concern. She let Amile continue to tell her story, however. When Amile finished, she gave a relieved sigh. “I’m glad nothing everything ended up alright.”

Amile laughed. “Most of them do.”

“So it seems.” Tari replied with a smile. “I could tell you a story of my own, if you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tari can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> Amile can be found at inquinsitor.tumblr.com


End file.
